Narcisista Delirante
by KangelusiaEthel SpearsSutclif
Summary: El es un arrogante enamorado de ella, pero en cambio ella posee un hermoso corazón roto, aparte lo odia por ser tan soberbio. El amor ¿Se dará o quedara flotando en el aire para siempre?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni la mayoría de la trama xD CASI todo los saque de la canción "** _ **Narcisista delirante**_ **", y una parte de "** _ **Kimi ni Gome ne**_ **"**

Comía una hermosa chica de cabello verde en el cuarto de limpieza, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? pues no es porque le quiten el almuerzo, ni porque le hagan bullyng, ni porque sea popular y los chicos la atormenten, no, no y no, ya verán porque.

Al terminar su almuerzo abrió la puerta con cautela, vio al chico de sus pesadillas ahí parado mirándose en su espejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello, solo lo quedó mirando sin expresión, pero pensando en que quería que desaparezca del mundo.

— ¿Sabes?, estoy seguro de tampoco has podido apartar tu mirada de mis ojos—Le dijo con aire de orgullo y coqueto, ella solo se retiro sin hacerle caso, ¿Qué acababa de decir? le daba pavor, de pronto sintió una mirada ardiente detrás suyo, y un aura de rosas, así que simplemente salió corriendo del lugar.

Al llegar al frente de una puerta de aula donde quería entrar se tranquilizó y empezó a respirar normalmente, sintió unos pasos por el costado yendo al lugar y se quedó estática, sin hacer ruido alguno hasta que vio al joven de cabello verde, cuando el ya recupero su manera normal de respiración procedió a decirle.

—Yo sé que te has enamorado de mí, apasionadamente mi torpe ángel—Le recitó, ella se dispuso a salir, no quería perder la paciencia—Tu querida mía, eres el pecado de un hombre—Todo se fue al caño, no podía soportar su narcicismo

—¿¡Eres idiota!?—Le medio pregunto, medio exclamó ella—Debes estar bromeando, tu estúpida arrogancia me saca de mis casillas, no me molestes ¿Quieres? ¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino simplemente?, no quiero escuchar nada más de esa boca tuya—Mientras ella hablaba el muchacho estaba totalmente calmado y recostado en la puerta

—Que tierno—Le dijo el tomando la mano de la chica y entrelazando sus dedos cuando ella termino de hablar—No tienes que avergonzarte, podemos seguir hablando si así lo deseas—Mientras de su boca salían cursilerías no se daba cuenta de que la chica veía atentamente la puerta—¿Qué le voy a hacer? es la primera vez en mi vida—La muchacha, justo en ese punto se dirigió a su salón dejando al joven hablar solo—que veo una persona como tú—Terminó de anunciar Gumiya con entusiasmo abriendo sus ojos encontrándose solo en el lugar—Mi difícil Julieta

Asuntos similares se repetían en la rutina de la joven Gumi

Unos días después

—Baka, porque ese idiota no me deja en paz—Se repetía cansada tirándose en su amor más grande, su cama—Y con eso de la semana pasada su club de fans locas no me dejan en paz

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **La hermosa chica de ojos verdes caminaba por los pasillos asegurándose de que su acosador no estuviera cerca**

— **Buenos días querida, te hice este regalo, un ramillete de flores para alguien todavía más hermosa que esto** **—** **El apareció frente a ella con una gran ramo de rosas rojas y todas sus locas expectantes, todas celosas**

— **Púdrete** **—** **Le contesto ella yéndose del lugar, pero paro, sentía más de 50 miradas furiosas, que llegaban a doler, vio de reojo, eran sus psicópatas.**

 **En clase de música**

— **Muy bien alumnos pueden retirarse, Megpoid Gumi, usted debe componer una canción de mínimo tres minutos por no prestar atención a la clase** **—** **Le dijo su profesor de música Luka, era irónico, Gumi era, de hecho, la única que había tomado atención, pero en cambio, ella sabía que su maestra era admiradora de Gumiya.**

 **Al salir de clases**

— **O pepinos, debo componer una canción, y además dibujar cien malditas caras** **—** **Se dijo a sí misma, y, ¿Por qué las cien caras? pues una simple respuesta, la maestra Meiko, docente de artes, igual admiradora de su acosador.**

— **HAHAHA, o claro** **—** **Venía riendo una de sus compañeras de clase, de cabello rubio corto y ojos celestes, la chica solo se hizo la ciega y la paso a empujar cayendo "por accidente" el jugo de pera que consigo traía en la ropa de la personaje principal** **—** **Fíjate mocosa, ahora me deberás pagar el jugo** **—Le exigió parándose frente a ella en pose de superioridad**

— **No—Le respondió simplemente**

— **¡QUE!—Grito histérica Rin**

— **Que no, tú la votaste, no debes pedirme a mí que te la pague—La otra solo la fulminaba con la mirada, roja de ira y vergüenza**

— **¡Ni siquiera me gustaba!—Excelente, ahora su ropa estaba mojada y pegajosa y tenía una maniática gritándole a sus espaldas, lo bueno es que no se aburriría, ya que toda la tarde debía hacer tarea**

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

—Maldición, ¡LO ODIO TANTO!—Grito sacando toda la rabia y frustración de su interior, procedió a pararse y buscar todo lo necesario para darse un baño

Al otro día

La muchacha de cabello verde brillante miraba fijamente a un chico de cabello marrón que estaba escribiendo la materia del pizarrón en su cuaderno, lo único en lo que pensaba, era en como él lo estaba pasando en esos momentos, y se le vino a la mente de los recuerdos más dolorosos que tenía en su conciencia, los cuales le causaban ganas de llorar

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **Hay una chica y un chico hablando, ella no entendía por qué su acompañante estaba soltando lágrimas**

— **Eres una carga—Le dijo por último el, dándose la vuelta y marchándose, ella quedó paralizada en el lugar procesando todo lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Acaso su amor no era suficiente?, en el fondo ella sabía que era por una tal Miku**

 **Seguía en el mismo lugar, cuando un mensaje que le había llegado al celular le saco del trance, leyó:** _ **Perdón**_ **, recién en ese preciso instante, al leer tan solo esas letras formando la palabra entró en razón cayendo en la fría y cruel realidad, captando todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que sucedía, antes de reaccionar le llego otro mensaje, se trataba del mismo chico:** _ **Gracias**_ **, en ese momento de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar**

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Su cabeza volteó en su dirección y ella se hizo la que no había hecho nada, le dolía que él le haya dicho eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía contenta, el muchacho estaba feliz con su relación, solo escribió su materia, ya venía el descanso, era la última hora, después directo a sus hogares

Al terminar las clases ella se quedó un poco más mirando a la ventana, no veía a ningún otro lado, se estaba ahogando en un mar de pensamientos, un ruido le salvo, giro inmediatamente la cabeza observando como el chico de sus sueños se retiraba

—Adiós—Salio de sus labios—Que te vaya bien—El solo la miro confundido por unos pocos segundos, apreciando la gran sonrisa, a la cual respondió

—Hasta mañana Gumi—Se despidió y salio, ella le imitó, ese chico era su segundo amor más grande

Justo a las cinco iba pasando por su camino habitual, cuando divisó una cabellera verde en una calle

—Ay, no creo que sea el—Evidentemente si, era su peor pesadilla, pero solo paso de largo, sin percatarse de que el la miraba

Al rato llego a una escalera, pero ahí de nuevo estaba el, y la miro con su típica sonrisa arrogante

—¡Adivina que!—Le exclamo con los ojos brillantes, ella tenía expresión aburrida—¡Ya está todo listo para que seas presidenta de mi club de seguidoras!—A ella se le planto una venita en la cabeza y rechinaba sus dientes, ya tenía demasiado de el— ¿Qué sucede? mi lindurita, en tu rostro no veo esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, deberías estar feliz, es una muy buena oportunidad

Ella uso con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse las ganas de golpearlo y le habló

—Cada uno tiene preferencias, pero quien a mí me gusta, definitivamente no eres tu—Le terminó de decir con sus manos en las caderas un poco inclinada para delante y el ceño fruncido

—Eres tan tierna, no debes avergonzarte, podemos hablar más—Hay está de nuevo, una típica discusión en sus vidas

—Tu no piensas ¿O qué?, ¿Acaso me juegas una broma?— Le pidió ella dándole la espalda

—Tú estás loca por mí, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, lo sé porque vine a este mundo para ser tu pecado—Le respondió el sacando otro ramo de rosas rojas que tenía en sus manos, entregándoselas a ella

—En tus sueños—Contestó a su gesto poniendo una mano al frente del ramillete dejando en claro que lo rechazaba—Por favor, alguien, llévense a este loco a un manicomio, narcisista delirante

Al terminar de decir eso se retiro, llegando a su casa encontró a una muchacha de tez pálida al frente de su portón mientras se moviéndose desenfrenadamente de lado a lado notablemente nerviosa

—R-¿Rin?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ven pasa, te invito un té—Le ofreció a la rubia

—No, gracias, solo te quería decir que aceptes a Gumiya… El en verdad te quiere y mucho—La de cabello verde se quedó confundida mientras su vecina se iba a la casa del lado

Cayó la noche y ella ya había aterrizado en brazos de Morfeo

 **Es el primer día de clases, de nuevo sin amigas, lleno de estudiantes nuevos, pero ella estaba sola, sin siquiera su amor, el estaba con su novia, veía a todas las amigas que se juntaban efusivas por verse de nuevo, sintió un toque en su hombro y se dio vuelta, al hacerlo sintió un dedo en su mejilla, se asustó y saltó para atrás**

 **Hey tranquila yo solo quería saludarLe dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello de igual color, era algo atractivo, pero jamás como** _ **el**_

 **Pero podrías simplemente haber saludadoLe aclaró ella, el solo le mostro la palma de su mano extendida en señal de que esperase un poco, unos segundos más tarde saco un broche de cabello amarillo**

 **Estaba buscado a alguien para dárselo, puedes colocártelo aquíDijo alzando algo la parte frontal de su cabello**

 **Ella lo cogió y miro, luego sonrió, y después mostro una brillante sonrisa agradeciéndole, el solo se sorprendió un poco**

 **Eres tan tiernaAlagó agarrándole las manos**

Se despertó, había soñado como lo había conocido, para ella esos sueños eran pesadillas

Después, en primer descanso, su amor platónico se acercó

—Hola Gumi, ¿Qué hay?, cuanto tiempo—Le saludó

—H-hola Koi—Le saludo ella—Si, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Miku?

—Bien, al parecer tienes un pretendiente—Le dijo el con cara pícara

— ¡Q-QUIEN TE DIJO ESO!—Exclamo ella sorprendida

—Todos lo saben, siempre anda tras tuyo, sigue insistiendo cuando tú simplemente lo rechazas

—A, etto, yo, emm, no sabía que era tan conocido

—Por supuesto que lo es

—Koi, va…—Se interrumpió una chica de cabello celeste atado en dos coletas, solo le pescó del brazo y se lo llevó, Gumi quedo totalmente desconcertada, y triste

—Hey hime-sama, le grito alguien a su espalda, ella solo camino ignorándolo—EH HIME-SAMA

El chico corrió hacia ella

—Que quieres Gumiya—Le preguntó con tono cansado

—Es que no me escuchabas—Le respondió inocentemente

—De hecho si lo hacía, La diferencia es que no quería responderte

— ¿A no?, bueno, solo te quería dar esto—Le dijo extendiéndole una caja de bombones y una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel de regalo—por lo menos acepta esto ¿si?, aunque no lo hagas con las rosas, por favor—Le habló con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

—O-ok, pero solo porque me gustan los bombones—Le dijo aceptando los cumplidos

—Abre el regalo—Manifestó, con alegría rebosante en sus ojos y rostro

Ella saco el suave papel y abrió la caja, casi se le cae la quijada, ese pequeño baúl delgado y cuadrado de terciopelo, cargaba con una gargantilla de oro blanco, esmeraldas y diamante, era de un tamaño perfecto, muy portátil, era pequeño, pero no muy pequeño, grande pero no tan grande, era suficiente, poseía elegancia

— ¿C-cuánto costó esto?—Le preguntó ella, el solo sonreía, no con arrogancia, sino una sonrisa llena de satisfacción—Megpoid, ¿Cuánto te costó esto?—Insistió

—No se dice el precio de los regalos, mi cariñin—Ella lo miro algo enojada—Más de $500.000, eso es seguro

—MEGPOID, no puedo aceptar este regalo, es demasiado caro—Protestó ella tendiéndola la caja

—Si es para alguien especial, el dinero no importa—Le habló, ella se sintió culpable, si, la quería el a ella… pero ¿y ella a el?

—Megpoid, tómalo no lo aceptare, no puedo

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué crees que jamás caerás ante mí?, yo nunca me rendiré linda

—Demo—Iba a seguir protestando pero una discusión la desconcentró, era su amado con la novia de el

—Porqué te acercas a ella, acaso ¿quieres ser su novio?—Le dijo, Gumi solo se sonrojó fuertemente, sabía de quién hablaban, ese acto no paso desapercibido por su cortejador, que la miro algo preocupado

—Jamás—Au, eso dolió, le hirió, casi comienza a llorar, pero se contuvo, no podía hacerlo ahí, no quería que el la vuelva a ignorar, así que pensó en un plan rápido

Unos segundos más tarde, de su cuello iba agarrado ese caro regalo, y tenía de la mano a su pretendiente, lo arrastro hacia la pareja discutiendo

—Hey, Koi—Le llamo la atención, el chico le miro, una mirada que le imploraba que saliera de ahí, mientras que su novia se ponía roja de rabia—Ya que tu eres mi **amigo** **de la infancia** , creí que sería lo correcto que fueras el primero al cual le presento a mi novio—Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo énfasis en las palabras "amigo de la infancia", todos quedaron confundidos, y el chico de sedoso cabello verde estaba enrojecido, juraba que, quién fuera que sea su novio las pagaría

—Tu… ¿novio?—Preguntó el susodicho, con semblante deprimido

—Si, Miku, Koi, les presento a mi novio Megpoid Gumiya—El rostro de su "novio" se encendió en un rojo vivo, ¿Qué estaba diciendo su amada? ¿Eran novios? ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿En… en serio?—Preguntó la chica de ojos celestes, su piel ya estaba volviendo a ser pálida

—Si, en serio, ¿Verdad Gumiya?—Pregunto ella

—S-si, por supuesto—Le respondió nervioso

—O, bueno, que alegría ¿Nos vamos amor?

—Claro Miku

Al irse Gumi suspiro aliviada

—Gracias por seguirme el juego—Agradeció ella, volteándose a su compañero, en cuanto lo vio se sorprendió y le puso su mano en la frente—Megpoid ¿Estas bien?

—S-sí, pero ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?

—P-porque, sino, hubiesen terminado, por mi culpa, y él hubiese sufrido mucho, y si no hubiesen terminado, me hubiese ignorado

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto?—Le pregunto curioso

—P-p-porque, e-el es mi me-me-mejor a-amigo hehe—Le respondió roja y nerviosa

—O bueno, que bien que te haya gustado tu regalo—Le dijo alegre— _Mi querida novia_ —Eso último se lo susurro al oído, la chica solo reaccionó sonrojándose más

—Eres idiota ¿O te haces?—Le pregunto ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Porque mi cariñin?—Él se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente, tenía una expresión desilusionada, pero ella seguía con una mirada fría como la Antártida completa

—No soy tu novia, solo frente a ellos seremos pareja—Le aclaro mientras se retiraba la gargantilla y se la pasaba, él había puesto de nuevo su sonrisa arrogante mientras rechazaba el valioso objeto

—Que linda eres, tu carácter fuerte con esa fría y atractiva mirada—Hablo el con posición soberbia—Pero tranquila hay de mi para todas las chicas

—Del uno al diez ¿Qué tan idiota eres?—El muchacho estaba a punto de responder pero ella le interrumpió—Tus delirios me colocan nerviosa, espera, ahora que recuerdo, cuando te presentaste frente a la clase dijiste que te hartas fácilmente de la gente, ¿Por qué no te olvidas de mi mejor? Narcisista Loco—Y se fue

—ADIOS QUERIDA HIME-SAMA

—NO ME LLAMES ASÍ

Tiempo después

En la playa había un curso de paseo, sobre la arena blanca había un chico de cabello verde viendo unas tablas de surf

—Hola, quería… quería preguntarte si puedes enseñarme como surfear—Pidió una joven con cabello rubio platinado llena seguridad al lado del muchacho

—Por supuesto linda, vamos, elige tu tabla y andando

—Muy bien

Mientras en un lugar cerca de ahí había dos chicas, una rubia y otra con los ojos verdes hablaban

—Mira Gumi tu novio ya está ligando—Le dijo Rin señalando al lugar

—Entiende, solo es mi novio frente a Miku y Koi, te lo dije, deja de molestarme, y cierto, aún no me respondes ¿Porque de pronto te fuiste del club de fans del hombre rosal?

—A, es que note que el en verdad te quería, y aparte, encontré a alguien que en verdad me interesa—Respondió viendo a un oji-celeste, que, al percatarse de que le veían volteo y se sonrojo al ver la seductora mirada de la chica

—Bueno, al parecer encontraste el amors—Le dijo con tono pícaro revisando su bolso, su mano choco contra una caja y la saco

— ¿Qué es eso?—Consultó posando sus orbes en el envoltorio con estampados de rosas

—Ni la más inmutable idea—Abrió el envoltorio y quedo pasmada junto a su amiga—Maldición, le dije que no quería que me regale nada—Hablo parándose de la toalla donde estaba sentada y camino pisoteando la arena mostrando su traje de baño color verde con detalles en celeste que mostraba una parte de su abdomen y espalda

—¡GUMIYA TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA MÁS REGALOS!—Escucho que le gritaba el amor de su vida, volteo y le sonrió, cuando llego frente a él la chica sobrante se acerco

—Y ¿Quién es ella cariño?—Pregunto la de ojos café pegándose al joven

—Ella Cristine, es mi cariñin, mi novia—Le respondió dejando sorprendida a su alumna

—Calla, nuestra relación es chica normal-acosador, y te dije que no quería más regalos no insistas más—Le paso la cajita con el celular

—Bueno, no te insistiré más con este, ¿Puedes dejarlo en mi bolso? Que ahora estoy ocupado, es en el bolso azul al lado de mi toalla

—Muy bien

Cuando llego al bolso lo abrió y se sorprendió, estaba lleno de regalos que decían " _Para Gumi_ " o " _Para mi cariñin"_ o cosas como esas

—Maldición, esta semana será estresante

—Oye Gumi ¿Vamos a nadar un poco?—Preguntó su amiga acercándose a ella, pero no lo suficiente como para ver el contenido que observaba

—Muy bien—Cerró el bolso y fue corriendo

Cuando llegaron empezaron a jugar tirándose agua, cuando la rubia le mostro la mano en señal de alto

—Que pa—Le tapó la boca y se fue acercando a un lugar, cuando pudo ver su objetivo sonrió traviesa, se acercaron más, empujaron al chico de ojos celestes al agua y salieron corriendo mientras reían

—¡RIN, GUMI, MALDITAS PLANAS ME LAS PAGARAN!—Les grito a sus espaldas, las otras dos voltearon con aura asesina y fueron corriendo hasta el

Más tarde

Había una fogata con grupos de escolares con toallas encima, todos hablando, en una esquina habían cinco jóvenes dos de ellos, un hombre y una mujer estaban un poco más alejados, dos chicas, una rubia y otra de cabello verde conversaban con otro rubio con dos pequeñas montañas en su cabeza

—Rin ¿verdad o reto?—Pregunto la de ojos verdes

—Verdad—Le responde ella, la otra chica se le acercó y le susurro algo al oído, ella le respondió de la misma manera " _Si, en verdad me gusta Len_ "

—Hey, no es justo, deben decirlo en voz alta—Reclamaba el oji-celeste

—Muy bien, Rin En verd—La susodicha le tapó la boca sonrojada—Él lo quiere oír, hay que decirle ¿En verdad te gusta el yaoi?

—Si, en verdad me gusta el yaoi Gumi—Le respondió ella cabizbaja y sonrojada por la pena

—Ou… Entonces pregunta a alguien Rin

—Gumi, Gumi, Gumi—Le llamó, a la peli-verde le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda—Coquetéale a Gumiya

—RIN, pe-pero… Muy bien lo are me lo merezco—Se acercó al muchacho de cabello verde que hablaba coqueto con una chica de cabello rojo y ojos morados—Gumiiyaa—Le llamo con tono entre seductor y con una pisca de lujuria

— ¿S-si? G-Gumi—Le respondió el nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, y por la mirada que le mandaba

—Aléjate de mí chico—Le dijo la muchacha sobrante abrazando el brazo del arrogante joven

— ¿T-tu chico? P-pero creí que tú me querías—Habló con lágrimas en los ojos, que mágicamente le habían salido de la nada, ella sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido, bueno, a excepción de Koi, exacto: celos—Ya veo, bueno yo sobro aquí, adiós Gumiya—Le guiño el ojo y se retiro

— ¿Cómo le hiciste para llorar?—Pregunto su amiga

—Un secreto de actriz, pero como vez no pude seguir actuando por esa estúpida arroz

—Sí, pero él siempre las seduce a ellas, solo para agrandar su club de locas por el resto del mundo—Le dijo su compañero

—Te recuerdo que yo igual fui parte de ese club de locas—Le dijo la rubia

—Pero si tú ya estás loca—Puf, otro golpe

—No basta no quiero sufrir más por favor—Rogó mientras le crecía otra montaña en la cabeza

—Entonces deja de decir estupideces

—Eh, ¿Gumi podríamos hablar?—Le pregunto el muchacho de hace un rato ofreciéndole la mano dejando en claro de que sería a solas

—A, bueno—Le respondió parándose sola y saliendo de ahí rumbo a los granitos blancos de la playa

Cuando estuvieron los dos SOLOS en la playa, caminando, el rompió el silencio

— ¿En serio te habías puesto celosa?

—No, era un reto que me dio Rin

—O, ok… Mira Gumi, tú dime lo que sientes, si no tienes afecto hacia mí, dímelo ya, mis deseos no han cambiado, pero tres palabras tuyas me harán callar para siempre

Después de eso todos se fueron al hotel, mientras una muchacha estaba despierta meditando

¿Qué sería de su vida sin su pretendiente?... Sería aburrida, sin chiste, la misma rutina, pero lo más importante ¿Qué sentimientos albergaba en los más profundo de su gran corazón por ese acosador?

Cuando lo resolvió sus ojos se cerraron solos y se durmió, al otro día, al despertar se fijó en la hora, las 10:38, maldición se había quedado dormida, hizo todo rápido, se ducho, vistió y salio como rayo a la pieza de Len, quien compartía habitación con el chico de cabello verde

—LEN ABRE—Decía en voz alta mientras golpeaba la puerta frenéticamente

—Que te sucede perra loca—Puf, otro golpe

—No digas idioteces, ¿Dónde está Gumiya?

—Tu enamorado se levantó a las ocho de la mañana, rato después vino con una chica a buscar un paquete envuelto en regalo y se fue, apúrate que lo perderás, ahora DEJAME DORMIR PERRA LOCA—Y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Ella camino por todo el lugar hasta llegar a los jardines, ahí diviso al muchacho a punto de besar a la chica de la noche anterior, antes de que el chico se acercara más le pesco de la camisa, la parte trasera de esta para especificar, y lo arrastró al punto de encuentro, el muchacho se iba quejando

—Qué quieres, ayer ni siquiera te dignaste a aparecer para decirme que te deje en paz—Le dijo el con tono frío y sin ningún rastro de su típica sonrisa

Ella solo se le quedo viendo y lo abrazo, no estaba acostumbrada a dar muestras de cariño tan, tan… cursis, pero lo hizo, para se le fuera un poco el enfado, sin embargo su acompañante no movió músculo alguno, así que ella se separó y miro la cara de él, estaba roja

—Ayer… ayer tome una decisión, pero me quede dormida hehe—Le explicó rascándose la nuca

—Y decidiste que querías alejarme de ti, tranquila, lo entiendo

—De hecho fue al contrario, pensé mucho, y mi vida no sería tan movida sin ti interrumpiéndola, pero sé que eso no es lo más importante, tú me gustas

— ¿Segura?—Pregunto el mirándola fijamente

—Segura—Le respondió

—Pero ¿Completa y absolutamente segura?

—Completa y absolutamente segura—

—Entonces quieres ser mi novia—Le pregunto emocionado

—No—El muchacho estaba desconcertado—Digo, todavía no, no estoy lista para una relación

—Ok… pero un beso—Pidió con una mirada de seducción

—N-no, claro que no—Se había sonrojado imaginándoselo

— ¿Segura?—Le volvió a preguntar acercándose poco a poco

—S-sí, estoy sé-se-gura—Le respondió mirándole a los ojos, ojos verdes cual esmeralda mientras el muchacho la tomaba suavemente de la cintura, momentos después no sabe cómo sucedió, pero se estaban besando, un beso lleno de ternura, él era un profesional y ella era una principiante, pero se iba acostumbrando poco a poco

Cuando llegaron al hotel se encontraron con sus amigos

—Oye ¿Qué te paso en la cara?—Consultó su amigo viendo la roja marca de mano en el rostro del ojiverde

—Sí, parece como si sus caras se hubiesen quemado—Apoyó viendo el rostro enrojecido de su amiga

—No pasó nada—Hablaron al unísono, uno alegre y otra voz cansada

 **La escena de GumixGumiya fue muy cursi, pero buano, Gumiya es originalmente (Hasta donde se) hermano de Gumi, los dos son Megpoid, pero obvio en esta historia no es incesto v: pero buano, LO LOGRO escribió poco más de 4.000 palabras, y se esforzara por hacer lo mismo en cada capítulo, pero eso significa más demora, sin nada más que decir ni hablar**

 **Los queremos, Beshush °3°, Sayonara**


End file.
